


If you want to be with me.

by BakedTofu



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Canon Related, During Canon, F/M, Hector's POV, Manipulation, Missing Scene, himbo!Hector, last chapter is a non-con or dub-con version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakedTofu/pseuds/BakedTofu
Summary: My attempt to fill the gap between s3e8 and s3e9 with a conversation Lenore and Hector might have had. This is written more from Hector's perspective because we all know what Lenore's goal was at this point in time.Each chapter is a different version of how their conversation might have happened.
Relationships: Hector/Lenore (Castlevania)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 26





	1. What Most Likely Happened (in my opinion)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I really doubt things went from "If you want to be with me" straight to them making out in episode 9. It just doesn't add up. There had to be some kind of a conversation.

"We could just leave, Hector. If you want to be with me." Lenore looked up at Hector with desperate longing. 

There was silence for a moment. Hector looked back at her, not knowing what to say or what to do. 

“Be with you.. how?” he asked calmly, though his heart was racing. 

Lenore sighed and cuddled up against Hector’s arm and rested her hand on his thigh. “Romantically…” she spoke earnestly as she softly looked back at him.

“Oh?” Hector smiled and looked away for a moment before looking back at her. He still didn’t completely understand it. Part of him suspected there was something else she was after. 

“Am I the only one that’s felt a spark between us? I hope I’m not wrong about this.” 

“No, no… I uh.. never imagined it could go both ways” 

He had definitely felt something. He had become painfully aware of that last night after she removed his collar. He just couldn’t believe it wasn’t one sided. 

This all happened under unusual circumstances… but his life had never been a usual one. He accepted long ago that he’d never find a human partner. The last time he made the mistake of thinking he could get close to a human in that way and introduced them to his pets they betrayed him. Before he knew it another angry mob was chasing him out of town. Vampires were above that… and she’d shown him kindness. This wasn’t a complete impossibility. He believed what Dracula and Lisa had was real, so maybe this also was real, even if it seemed too good to be true.

“I meant all of it, Hector. But you still haven’t answered my question.” 

“Which one was that?” 

“Do you want to be with me?” 

Hector didn’t have very many choices here. If he refused her, he might never get another chance like this again. But if he said yes, things could only improve. 

Even if Lenore wasn’t being entirely honest with him, he didn’t think saying yes could make his situation any worse. 

“Yes… I do.” Passing on this chance was the greater risk. And he wasn’t lying. He wanted companionship. 

“Make love to me?” 

Hector felt his face heat up. He had to be dreaming. “Now? In here?” 

“If we leave now it could be awhile before we get another chance…” she slid her hand further up his thigh, “I can protect you out there, but it’s cold. I don’t know how long it will be until we find a place warm enough for you to comfortably be intimate with me… please Hector, I know this isn’t the most romantic place… and you shouldn’t have to spend another minute in this cell, but I don’t think I can stand to wait so long.” 

It hit him all at once. Hector became aware of how quickly his own heart was beating and of the hardness that had sprung up in his pants. 

“Yes. Of course.” 

This was definitely happening. She thought he was pretty. She liked him. She wanted him. Maybe there was something else to this, but he couldn’t imagine things getting any worse than they already were. At least he’d get to enjoy himself a little with her. But he didn’t know what to do. What did she want him to do? Was he supposed to make the first move? Or was she? He wanted to make a good impression. He wanted to please her. 

Luckily he didn’t have to struggle too long with those questions. Lenore placed both hands on his face and gently guided him towards her. He followed her lead and she kissed him. 


	2. Hector Attains Peak Levels of Himbo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter is still my best guess at what happened. However, I heard one or two people theorize that Hector may have known about the ring while Lenore put it on him. So this idea happened... and I had no idea how to write it without making Hector more of a himbo than I have ever made him before. I want to clarify here that Lenore is definitely lying about some things, but may not be lying about everything. In the last chapter I intended for her to be more deceptively truthful.

"We could just leave, Hector. If you want to be with me." Lenore looked up at Hector with desperate longing. 

There was silence for a moment. Hector looked back at her, not knowing what to say or what to do. 

“Be with you.. how?” he asked calmly, though his heart was racing. 

Lenore sighed and cuddled up against Hector’s arm and rested her hand on his thigh. “Romantically…” she spoke earnestly as she softly looked back at him.

“Oh?” Hector smiled and looked away for a moment before looking back at her. He still didn’t completely understand it. Part of him suspected there was something else she was after. 

“We could even get married.” she said innocently.

”We could what?” Hector was taken completely off guard. Her liking him and thinking he was pretty was one thing. Her proposing marriage was entirely different. 

Lenore laughed sweetly to herself, “I thought the concept of a vampire-human marriage wasn’t new to you?” 

“It’s not… I… this is happening… fast.” He was too overwhelmed and surprised by all of this to remember whatever doubts he had before. 

Lenore held up a black and red ring that matched the one she wore. “Would you like to marry me?”

“Isn’t the man supposed to be the one to ask?”

“That must be some human custom I’m not familiar with.” 

“Wow… this is unexpected.” 

“I was hoping you’d want to elope with me..” she said shyly, “and that I could get you out of here as soon as possible and build a life together. Do you need time to think about it?” 

“Yes… no. I mean no. I don’t need time to think about it,” he knew he’d be an idiot to say no. This was the only chance he’d have to escape and Lenore was amazing. She was the kindest person he’d met in recent times, she liked him, she was gorgeous and she wasn’t human! She wouldn’t run away screaming when he introduced her to his pets or have him run out of the village by an angry mob. “Yes, I will marry you Lenore.” 

“Wonderful!” Lenore smiled and hugged him with a tight squeeze. “You’ll be mine? You’ll be loyal to me?” 

“Yes.” 

“You’ve made me so happy.” Lenore kissed him. When she pulled away Hector’s lips were still tingling. He smiled as he brought a finger up to them. 

“Did you know anything about vampire marriages?”

“Nothing beyond knowing you have them.” 

“Human marriages typically have a large number of witnesses and much fanfare afterwards, vampire marriages are much more intimate. When you’ve lived forever and been to a million parties they don’t seem as special. In a vampire marriage we would pledge loyalty to each other and exchange rings... while making love.” she gave his thigh a gentle squeeze. 

“That sounds nice.” 

“It is,” Lenore snuggled into him and rested her head against his chest, “we could do it now.” 

“Now? In here?.. You’d-?” 

“I know this isn’t the most romantic place. I hope you don’t mind. I don’t know how much longer it will be until we get another chance once we leave. It’s very cold outside and you’re human.” She wrapped her arms around him, “I don’t know if I can stand to wait that long. I was up all day thinking about it. Thinking about you… about what would happen between us if you said yes.” 

“You really want me?” 

“I do.” she pulled off her ring and handed it to Hector, “I’ll be yours and I’ll be loyal to you.” she said and put out her hand, beckoning him to place the ring back onto it. Hector was able to figure out that much, then he put his hand out, expecting to do the same in return. 

“Not yet. You have to make that promise while you’re inside of me and I climax, then you get to climax.” 

Hector bit his lip in a mix of arousal and anxiety, “Oh.. I.. I’m sorry I’m not very experienced… I don’t want to ruin this and disappoint you.” 

Lenore placed her hands on Hector’s face, “Just follow my lead. You’ve been a good boy.” she guided him down towards her for a kiss and he followed without hesitation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any feedback is appreciated! If I update this again it'll either be a take on this scene if what followed was non-con on Hector's part, or another idea if I get another one. 
> 
> Btw I'm [@tofudomination](https://twitter.com/TofuDomination) on twitter (18+ only please) if you want to say hi.


	3. The Purely Non or Dub-Con Take

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This version of the scene was inspired by all of the Lenore-antis I’ve seen claiming that Hector was a terrified virgin when the horrible Lenore (who is totally evil and has no complexity to her character or other motivations), forced him to have sex with her (that he did not want to have with her under any circumstance) so she could enslave him. I don’t think that's how it happened but I thought it would be interesting to try and write.  
> Except Hector isn’t a virgin here. I can’t suspend my own disbelief enough to write that. Making him fairly inexperienced was as close as I could get. The man knew what he was doing in their sex scene. 
> 
> Also, please don't take this fic or any of my Lenore/Hector works as an implication that male victims (or any victims) of sexual assault shouldn't be believed, or that men can't be victims of sexual assault.

"We could just leave, Hector. If you want to be with me." Lenore looked up at Hector with desperate longing. 

There was silence for a moment. Hector looked back at her, not knowing what to say or what to do. Something felt off. 

“Be with you.. how?” he asked in a calm voice, though his heart began racing with anxiety.

Lenore sighed and cuddled up against Hector’s arm and rested her hand on his thigh. “Romantically…” she spoke earnestly as she softly looked back at him.

“Oh?” Hector nervously smiled and looked away for a moment before looking back at her. 

“You can’t possibly tell me I’m the only one that’s felt a spark between us.” she smiled softly. 

“No, no… I uh..” he averted his gaze again, “I assumed you just found me interesting.” 

This was completely unexpected. He was just a simple human smith that came from nothing. She was a high ranking vampire noble. Not even human women had ever taken serious interest in him. 

“There you go assuming things again.” she laughed coyly, then brought her hands to his face and gently turned it towards her, “I find you much more than _just_ interesting.” 

He smiled nervously again, “I’m a little surprised by this.” 

“Will you answer my question now?” 

“Which one was that?” 

“Do you want to be with me?” 

Right. She, a beautiful, high ranking vampire noble, not only liked him, but wanted to run away with him. She wanted to be with him. It seemed too good to be true. And this had all happened so fast and under such unusual circumstances. 

Hector knew he didn’t have very many choices here. If he said yes, maybe his situation would improve. If he refused her, he might never get another chance like this again at best, and she might get upset at worse. He optimistically hoped nothing like their first encounter would happen again… but he couldn’t be completely sure. There was no way he could say no. He had to say yes. 

“Yes… I do.” he said cautiously. 

She smiled and carded her fingers through his hair and moved up to kiss him on the cheek. “Make love to me.” 

She wasn’t asking him this time. That was a command. 

Of course he should have expected she’d want this when she said she liked him. But it felt too fast. All of this had happened too fast and he couldn’t back out of it now. On top of it all he’d have to make a good impression. 

Human women had never taken serious interest in Hector. Of the few that showed passing interest in him, none ever stuck around. They all left shortly after ticking “fuck the unholy forgemaster freak” off of their bucket lists. Probably because his efforts to please them weren’t good enough. Or rather, he simply wasn’t good enough. 

What would happen if he wasn’t good enough for Lenore? It was terrifying to think about that. Her leaving as well because she was disappointed in his performance. Leaving him to die in this cell. Or abandoning him to die out there. 

“Umm..” he stalled, “in here?” he asked. This was far from a comfortable place. Nobility like Lenore had to be above fucking in a place like this. He hoped he could delay this. If he could delay this they’d have more time to get to know each other. Then maybe she wouldn’t discard him if he didn’t live up to her expectations. How could he? Lenore had to have centuries of experience. Whereas Hector could count the number of times he’d had sex on one hand. 

“I know this isn’t the most romantic place. But I don’t know how much longer it will be until we get another chance once we leave. It’s very cold outside and you’re human.” She wrapped her arms around him and pressed her body against his, “I wouldn’t want your penis freezing off.” 

Hector nervously laughed, “I don’t mind waiting until we find a better place…” he said carefully, not wanting to refuse her directly and risk upsetting her. 

“Don’t make me wait.” she gently commanded, placing her hand on his chest and slowly sliding it down as she spoke, “I don’t know if I can stand to wait that long. I was up all day thinking about it. Thinking about you.” she stopped her hand directly above his crotch. Not pressing further just yet. Leaving it in just the right place to make his body's instincts kick in and make him grow hard weather he wanted it or not, “I want _you_ , Hector.” 

He paused in thought. Thinking about what to say. Trying to figure out if there was any conceivable way he could get out of this. There was no way out of this. But he never got the chance to reach that conclusion. Before he knew it Lenore was running her fingers through his hair again and kissing him, and he was being pulled down on top of her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the last idea I had for this gap, this fic probably will not update again.  
> However there are a few other gaps with Lenore and Hector in season 3 (mostly episode 6) that I’d like to write similar short scenes for. It'll be made into a series whenever I write the next one. 
> 
> Anyway, feedback is always appreciated! 
> 
> And if you ship Lenore and Hector, they have a fan week happening on twitter at the end of the month, more info can be found @ [Lenector Week's Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/lenectorweek)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m open to any feedback! I also might write one or two other versions of this conversation because there are multiple ways I think it could have happened. 
> 
> If you want to find me on twitter to say hi and see me throw Castlevania headcannons around I'm [@tofudomination](https://twitter.com/TofuDomination) over there (18+ only pls). 
> 
> And as a side note, if anyone is interested in civil discussion about the Castlevania animated series (plot/lore/etc. without people complaining about how the animated series is different from the games), you can join the [matrix chat](https://app.element.io/#/room/#castlevanianetflix:matrix.org) You can use Element or any other matrix client.


End file.
